The Boy Who Lived's True Identity
by SleepyMortuusAsh
Summary: Harry Potter, known as The Boy Who Lived to the Wizarding World, discovered that his parents was not in fact Lily and James Potter but where are the real ones? Harry discovers the real harsh truth about the Wizarding World... Will he discover the truth? Or be thrown into the darkness?
1. Chapter 1: Harry Potter, The Chosen One

Hiiii guys this is my first fanfiction ever! Whoop whoop! I really hope you will enjoy this and leave a review on what you think about it!

~Sleepy ^-^

 **Warnings: Violent, blood and abuse (Uncle Vernon of course)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling but the new character(Vasilis ) is created by me, fitted in the storyline which is a bit different but still Harry Potter kind ^^**

Chapter 1

Harry Potter sighed, tired and feeling hot, as he watered his Aunt's garden. It was a boiling hot summer day and it couldn't get any worse than it already was. Uncle Vernon's voice rang outside:

"Oi Boy! Hurry up with Petunia's flowers and make our Dinner, Freak!"

Harry silently watered the flowers and carefully put away the watering can, they would beat him if he put a dent in it and then lock him in the dark cupboard for a week with no food again...

Harry quickly rushed inside and made the usual Sunday dinner that he makes every Sunday, putting away all of the equipment neatly and waited by the doorway in silent.

He watched the Dursleys eat their meal greedily, his thoughts going wild with manythings and questions that he didn't noiced Uncle Vernon slowly getting up and was walking towards him.

He snapped out of his glaze and looked at his uncle in fear of what's going to happen next.

"Boy... You dare to ruin the chicken! You're going to get this punishment now, Freak!" Vernon yelled in Harry's face, spit flying everywhere.

Harry felt the words sank in the silent and started shaking in fear when he heard a familiar sound of a belt being undone and the metal end hit the ground...

"Uncle No! Please I beg you! Please Not that!" Harry begged while cowering away from his uncle who started raising the belt.

"Freaks like you don't deserve nice treatment!" Vernon shouted and grabbed Harry's left thin arm, started whipping at him violently the back, covered with scars.

Harry whimpered and tears flowed down his pale cheeks that was covered in faint bruises. Harry refused to scream as it'll encourage his uncle to do more, he felt the burning on his back increase until something started dripping down his back... blood... Harry realised and started to shake, horrified at this feeling.

Uncle Vernon finally stopped, breathing heavily in effort. He dragged the blood covered boy and stoves him in the dark cupboard under the stairs.

"Freak! You better stay there until next Friday! I don't want your filth around the house!" Vernon yelled before locking the door and stomping into the living room, muttering under his breath.

Harry wimpered and started to cry softly at the burning pain on his back.

Harry Potter finally fell asleep, not knowing that an anonymously house elf just slipped a letter under the cupboard door, addressed to him.

Harry woke up to the sound of loud footsteps on the stairs, he sat up sleepily and put on his half broken glasses.

His hand brushed against something that was never in the cupboard, he jumped at the sound of paper clacking loudly. He curiously picked it up and looked at the address on it;

 _Harry James Potter_

Harry felt a bit scared as he slowly picked off the black greenish seal on the back, he gently took out the letter and started reading:

 _Harry James Potter,_

 _The Gringotts asks that you present yourself here for a serious urgent meeting, concerning about your vaults and inheritances that we have discovered from your parents' will and including your adopted parents' wills which you'll need to confirm. Your so-called magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, have been taking Galleons from your wizard trust vaults without permission from your wizard family or yourself, we goblins dislike this inappropriate thefting manner and ask you to confirm whether you want this or not. Sirius Black's will has also included you but as he is alive, we may not need you to collect whatever he had left you while he is staying in Arkban Wizard Prison without trial._

 _Please arrive at Leaky Cauldron where a trustworthy goblin will assist you to the bank, in London. At 1pm today if possible._

 _May your enemies tremble at your feet_

 _Your Sincerely,_

 _Gringotts Head Goblin_

Harry was shocked, he was adopted! He quickly scanned it again but no name was revealed of his real parents or whom his adoptive parents are, he felt disappointed but he had to go there!

His 'magical guardian' didn't sound very nice or good, he was the reason why Harry was sent here at the Dursleys!

The Dursleys always commented on how Harry was left on their doorstep and had to raise him themselves and that he should be grateful. Harry was furious at this news, secrets are kept from him and he's magical! Not a freak or weirdo, a wizard! This letter proves it as his family is wizards/witches, he wondered how on earth is he going to get there?

Around 11:12am, Uncle Vernon slammed the cupboard door open and growled at Harry;

"Boy! We need to go in London so you're coming with me!"

Harry was nervous as he crept out of the cupboard quickly before his uncle changed his mind. He quickly got in the back and sat quietly for the rest of the journey to London, excited thoughts in his mind going wild.

It was now 12:42pm when they arrivedat London, Vernon parked near a black shop and Harry got out quickly. He scanned the area, looking for Leaky Cauldron when it turned out to be the black shop in front of him, he felt excited but dread at the end...

Uncle Vernon will beat him very hard if he ran off, he felt it was worth it any way so he waved at the Dursleys. They looked at him, puzzled until he bolted for it and ran into the pub, hearing their yelling.

Harry Potter looked around in the dim pub that smelled strongly of beer, he walked up to a man behind the bar and shyly asked:

"Hi sir, I'm wondering if you have seen a goblin around here from Gringotts? I'm supposed to be picked up by him, sir."

The man beamed at him and nodded, he pointed one dirty finger to the back door. Harry said his thanks and walked up to the for and curiously opened it.

A small smart-looking goblin was waiting there, there was a brick wall behind him and rubbish bins nearby. The goblin looked up and quickly walked up to Harry, he said;

"Harry James Potter, I hope?" Arching a eyebrow at him, Harry nervously nodded. The goblin looked at him, like he was scanning him for something then suddenly frowned for a moment. He quickly changed his mood and said;

"Please may you follow me, Mr Potter."

The goblin turned tothe brick wall and tapped his long pointy nails in a pattern like way on some brick then suddenly they shivered and moved away, revealing Diagon Alley.

Harry gasped in wonder at the colourful busy shops as he followed the goblin to a huge white building, a black sign with gold writing that presents; ' **Gringotts Wizarding Bank'**

The goblin gently pulled him inside, Harry looked around in awe and there were goblins lining the huge white hallway, working busily and most barely looked up at Harry.

They finally came to a stop to a old goblin in front of them in the middle of the hallway, Harry had a feeling that this goblin is 'Gringotts Head Goblin'.

The old goblin looked at Harry up and down, confirming his identity and calmly said to him;

"Mr Harry Potter, I am pleased that you could make it, now you will be confused but I will explain everything in my office and sort out some things we need to do." He bowed slightly and lead Harry to his office.

The head goblin closed the door and took his seat in front of Harry, he pulled out a file of papers and then looked at Harry seriously;

"Mr Potter, are you aware of the Wizarding World at all? Or the fact that you are a repective wizard?"

Harry moved slightly in his seat uncomfortably as he replied; "No Mr Head Goblin, nobody told me anything about it until your letter, sir"

The head of goblin growled quietly "Mr Dumbledore did not tell you anything, left you with your adoptive mother's sister family without anything like information." He sighed at this and looked at Harry, then he spotted something that made him jump up quickly in rage. "Mr Potter! Are you wearing a glamour? "

Harry looked at the goblin in complete confusion "What's a glamour? Why is that shocking,sir?"

The goblin left his side of the desk to walk up to Harry right side of his chair, he managed to calm down and said;

"Mr Potter, we goblins can see through invisibly spells and glamour, a glamour is a spell which you can change your appearance... it seemed that Mr Dumbledore had placed one on you, possibly trying to hide your true parents identifies" the head goblin said while waving his hand over Harry's face then a moving buzz wavered in Harry's appearance, confirming it's true and the user whom did the spell...

Harry let this new information sink in as the goblin walked back to his seat, Dumbledore tried to hide his true face? What could this mean?

"Mr Potter, you have the Potter trust vault 687 which has 1, 232, 589 Galleons and 10 sickles and 9 knuts now but every month, Mr Dumbledore made drawouts of around 3000 Galleons. Half goes to the Weasley family and the rest to his Order of the Phoenix which he had made to fight the 'Dark'. " the goblin said with anger and handed Harry some papers that shown where his money went and it was true that it was done without permission.

Harry felt really angry, this is what his adoptive parents had left him and Dumbledore steals loads of it! He finally said " Is therea way I can ban him from my vault (s) ? And I would like to find out more about my real parents"

The goblin nodded and handed Harry a family tree, "You see Mr Potter... you came from a pureblood vampire royalty family, we do not know of where your parents are but as they are not in their thrones, the vampires are going chaotic and most are nervous without a leader... you, Mr Potter, are the prince of the vampires and the Lord of dementors and Azkaban..." the goblin nervously said all of this, hoping for none accidental magic rage from Harry, perhaps.

Harry sat there, looking at the family tree dumbly, he couldn't believe it... he's royalty and he was left with the Dursleys without any information. He looked up and said "Sir, why was I left with the Dursleys when I have living grandparents as it says here?" Pointing to a couple above his parents, the goblin quickly looked at the family tree and suddenly turned angry;

"Why had that old man left you with the humans when you had grandparents! " The head goblin shook furiously and started to calm down and then took some notes. " I will report that to the Ministry of Magic so they can sort that out and put Mr Dumbledore to a trail for that... Mr Potter I will be able to ban Mr Dumbledore from touching your vaults and cancel his guardicanship over you"

Harry nodded confidencly at this and realised "Sir? What is the Lord of Dementors? And how can I be a vampire when I don't feel like one or acted like one?" The goblin jumped at Harry's formality way of addressing him and rurriedly said;

"My Lord, Mr Potter... please do not call me sir, there's no need for formality as you can call me anything..." Harry looked at the goblin and said; " No its alright, sir. I'm comfortable with this way of speaking. Now please answer the questions"

The head goblin sighed and nodded repectively " Alright Mr Potter, the Lord of Dementors is the leader of all dementor creatures that eats souls and emotions and also is the leader of Azkaban Wizard Prison. You'll have to take charge of Azkaban and the Dementors as they both belong to you as well as the vampires. You're going to be their leader and they will do your bidding, Mr Potter. You have not yet got your pure vampire side as well as your half dementor side, you'll receive both in 3 days, Mr Dumbledore had tried to prevent this but failed as it was included in your parents' wills. No power can stop any wills, Mr Dumbledore still believes that he had succeeded at the task of stopping your inheritances and true identity. This is the reason why I've called you here and we had to warn you of it, in 3 days you'll get your creature inheritances back..."

Harry nodded and thought about it hard, 3 days until...

"Sir? What will happen in 3 days? "

The goblin looked up seriously and said "You'll get a horrifying pains all over you... y-your fangs will grow and you'll get a urge to drink blood, you can prevent most of the blood thirst by buying blood pops that most sweet shops shock on, I will sent you a boz of 120 blood pops as a gift of yourinheritances. "The goblin bowed at this" Your skin will turn paler and colder due to the half Dementor side, the room temperature will be colder until you have learned how to control your emotions as the temperature effects depends on your emotions... Mr Potter, your parents have sent you a book, handwritten by them and this will help you greatly"

The goblin gave Harry a black leather book, Harry opened it to the first page. It had a moving picture of him with his parents, laughing and smiling together.

Harry smiled at this and almost teared up at this moment, his father looked handsome with long white hair, high sharp cheekbones, beautiful crimson red eyes.

His mother was beautiful as well with wavy blackish hair, crimson red eyes (slightly brighter than his father's ) and soft round eyes while on the other hand his father have strong sharp eyes.

Both have the same high sharp cheekbones and are wearing black royal like clothes, the background was a beautiful open space in front of a tall black castle. This castle had high towers, all at different lengths, the windows beautifully designed and the layout of the castle was neat & fairytale style to it.

Harry turned to the goblin who was silently watching him ;

"Sir? Where can I find this place? " the goblin looked at Harry quietly and then said " your parents' will said that you'll receive a portkey to your castle on this week Sunday, if you are able to return here to collect it anytime after Sunday"

Harry nodded and said "I'll get it next week, can you remove this glamour please... I would like to see my true face and is there anyway I can return to this form easily and quickly? "

The head goblin nodded "Yes Mr Potter, there is, I can offer you this ring." He turned to his drawers behind the desk and pulled out a small black box "what it can do is return your glamour to the 'Harry Potter' look and when you take it off, you'll return back to your true form... I'm not allowed to give this away free, it costs 45 Galleons as it came from a specialist and is rare..."

"Sir, please take the money out of my Potter trust vault and same for the removing the glamour as I can imagine it's not free" the goblin nodded and gave Harry the ring " I will do that and please follow me to the ritual room for the potion"

Harry finally arrived at the ritual room and it was almost dark, Harry could just make out the circle design on the floor and selves full of bottles.

The goblin got a pale purple liquid bottle and handed Harry it, "You may stand in the middle and drink the potion, but before that please put on the ring, it'll glow red and then you must take it off. After that, it's safe to drink it. I'll warn you this in case, if Mr Dumbledore has put blocks on your magic... this potion will also remove it and the pain is not pleasant, you'll know by this way. You'll feel a cold wind when it all has finished and you may step out of the circle... good luck Mr Potter"

The goblin went to a small room that marked as ' waiting room' then Harry was finally alone.

He took a deep breath and stepped in the circle, it started to glow a faint white colour. Harry put on the plain silver ring and it shifted to his size, it pricked his skin for a drop of his blood and changed form.

The plain silver ring changed into a beautiful snake design which the silver snake wrapped around the entire ring and the red gem in its eyes glowed red and then finally went out.

Harry took off the snake ring and put it in the box then suddenly a shot of pain hits Harry in the stomach, making him gasp and doubled over.

More growing stabbing pains were felt as the potion took its effects, Harry felt his face moving and molding itself. The last painful hit made Harry scream was the one directed at his heart.

Harry found himself on the floor, gasping and sweating. He suddenly felt a cold blast of air and shakily got up.

The runes on the floor was glowing green the entire time, it turned back into the faint white as he stepped off it. He felt long hair over his face and was more taller than usual.

He stepped into the waiting room and the head goblin gasped as he took in Harry's new appearance. The goblin then lead Harry to a tall mirror that was behind the door.

Harry Potter gasped at his new look. He now has long white silky hair, similar to his father's, instead of messy black hair. His eyes was the same crimson red as his father's then they suddenly turned back into intense green eyes.

He has the same sharp high cheekbones as his parents and his eyes are sharp and soft, a mix between mother'sand father's eyes.

His lips were a pale pink colour and he smiled at his reflection, showing a similar warm smile same as his mother's.

He turned to the head goblin " I thank a great deal to you, sir. This would never happen without you, sir" Harry bowed slightlyand smiled at the goblin who he looked at Harry in shock for the kindness.

The goblin softened "Thank you Mr Potter, that means alot... should we find out your real name?" Harry nodded at this gratefully and followed the goblin out.

"Now you would need too place a drop of your blood onto this paper as I'll show your name, supposedly godparents, parents names, places you have inherited and other useful information" the goblin bowed in respect as he handed Harry a silver sharp dagger with swirls of jewels in the wooden part, Harry cut his thumb and let a drop fall off onto the paper, then words started to appear.

The head goblin healed Harry's finger and scanned the paper quickly and handed it to Harry gravely at the last information of his blocks...

 _/_

 _Adopted name: Harry James Potter_

 _Birth name: Vasilis Silvermoon Mortuus Slytherin-Black-Azkaban-Potter_

 _Adoptive parents: James Potter (Adoptive Father) and Lily *Evans* Potter (Adoptive Mother)_

 _Birth parents: Erus Sicarius Slytherin-Azkaban (Father and King of Vampires and Dementors, Lord of Azkaban) and Elizabeth Yami Salazar Slytherin-Azkaban (Mother and Queen of Vampires and Dementors, bride of Lord of Arkban)_

 _Godparents: Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa *Black* Malfoy with sister of Bellatrix Black_

 _Blood: Pureblood Vampire and half dementor, also pureblood wizard that was lost in both old blood lines, heir of Salazar Slytherin whom is one of Hogwarts four._

 _Ablities: Super speed &Strength&healing&smell&sight, vampire powers but no vampire weaknesses work, dementor powers and be able to do the Kiss, no dementor weakness work as well, telepathy, ablity to read minds, Knowledge of Dark magic and other powerful spells, invisible powers and none can see, dementor form and ablity to fly..._

 _Problems/weakness: Garlic can hurt the nose as the super smell cannot stand it (will not burn like Bitten-Vampires), can only change someone by draining them and giving them your blood, Completely Immortal unlike your parents and cannot give anyone immortality as well, the temperature of the room you may be in change depending on your emotions, white hair is due with a genetic hair colour problem from your father and finally the Control Potion can burn you and alert you._

 _Languages: Parseltongue, Latin and Japanese_

 _School sighed up by birth parents: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Heirances: Potter (from James Potter's will), Black (from Sirius Black's will), Slytherin heir (Salazar bloodline), Azkaban (from Erus Sicarius Slytherin-Arkban bloodline)._

 _Owns: Azkaban Prison, Azkaban castle, Vampire Castle, Salazar Slytherin Manor, Potter Manor, Forbidden Forest, Godric's Hollow and the Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts as well as Slytherin house of snakes._

 _Vaults: Slytherin vault (31, 832, 245, 238 Galleons, 9 sickles and 32 knuts), Azkaban vault (34, 104, 789, 584 Galleons, 11 sickles and 21 knuts), Potter vault (36, 192, 210, 437 Galleons, 6 sickles and 19 knuts) and Black vault (29, 499, 851, 210 Galleons, 7 sickles and 14 knuts) and finally his trust vault, both Potter and from Azkaban (2, 820, 371 Galleons, 11 sickles and 9 knuts all together)_

 _All vaults includes books, jewellery and other possessions_

 _Magic blocks (both success and fail):_

 _Wizard magic (blocked by Albus Dumbledore, leaving 62% left which was recently removed in glamour removal ritual and is now returned to 100%)_

 _Vampire and Dementor (comes on certain date and is not blocked by anyone, natural inheritance)(failed block by Albus Dumbledore )_

 _Parseltongue ablity (failed block by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Permanent glamour spell (attempts made by Albus Dumbledore and failed to make you look like Harry Potter permanently)_

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle's Horcrux in the scar on your forehead was failed to be removed by Albus Dumbledore and Tom Marvolo Riddle as he cannot kill a reative of his since he is also part of the Salazar Slytherin bloodline, he is your Mother's sister's son whom she had him with a Muggle and is none vampire nor dementor._

 _/_

•○•○•○•○•○•

AUTHOR NOTE FROM SLEEPY= I'm going to call Harry ...Vasilis as that is his true name now so enjoy the story so far *yawns*

•○•○•○•○•○•

Vasilis was shocked, so shocked that his hands started to tremble, the head goblin looked at him nervously and walked back to his own seat quietly.

Vasilis finally spoke " Can you make two copies of this please, one to my trust vault and one to Gringotts, I'll keep this one. " the goblin bowed at this request and a glow appeared from the paper, it made two more copies and they both disappeared.

Vasilis waved his hand over his paper, making it invisible to others' eyes and then put it in his trousers.

Vasilis then realised that he was still wearing Dudley's old clothes "Sir? Do you have any black Wizarding robes? I do need to get some things and I would like to look repectively nice, take some Galleons out of my Potter trust vault if needed to, please sir"

The head goblin smiled happily at his request and disappeared for a moment then coming back with fine black clothes and a black robe with silver lining, Vasilis gasped happily and said his thanks after coming out of a room, wearing them and it suited Vasilis appearance so well. Especially with his white hair. ^^

Vasilis smiled gratefully at the head goblin "Sir, I must take my leave now, I'm very grateful for all of your help and you've easily become my first favourite goblin that I must give repect to " Vasilis bowed at this and continued " In 3 days time, I'll manage and controll it after, please do sent those 'blood pops' and thank you very much... may your gold always flow" Vasilis bowed and left, he walked back as he knew the way.

Before he left the bank, he purchased a pouch that can take money straight out of any vaults you connect it to and only the owner can take the money out, it is theft poof. He connect it to his trust vault only and went to explore Diagon Alley more as he still has free time.

Vasilis finished his shopping fun, in the end he brought; sets of Wizarding robes with matching clothes on colours of black, silver, dark green, dark blue and dark red, some sweets that he discovered which turned out to be chocolate frogs, Every flavour beans, Cauldron cakes and many others, he brought many useful books on spells, potions, healing, creatures and magic.

He brought a snake whom he discovered that he can talk to snakes easily with his new Parseltongue language (snake tongue ), it was a beautiful black snake with a few silver scales with crimson red eyes and it was a male snake. Vasilis called him Shadow and carried him around.

Vasilis also brought a trunk which has an apartment in with library and office and bedroom, he brought some furniture for it (black, grey and white theme style) and the trunk has passwords on so he created three Parseltongue words to unlock it... **_Silvermoon ... Yami... Slytherin..._**

Vasilis felt happy with his Parseltongue passwords so he wandlessly stunk it (he discovered his wandlessly ablity ) and put it in his robes along with his ring box.

He went to KnockTurn Alley to privately get a non-Trace wand, he had put up his hood and walked into a old dusty wandshop, a old man suspiciously looked at him but agreed to make a custom made wand for him and then lead him into his workshop, full with tables of strange objects.

The old man told him to told all until he felt warmth so Vasilis walked along the sides of the tables touching some blocks of wood until he stopped to a black one that he felt a warm pull towards it. " Black Rosewood " the old man muttered...

Later on, Vasilis found two wand cores; Basilisk venom and Thestral black hairs. "Unusual wand type" the old man muttered to himself and Vasilis paid 18 Galleons for it and waited 45 minutes outside for it to be finished, he read ' History of Magic' while waiting.

The old man presented the wand to him finally after that, it was a beautiful thin wood but unbreakable, a small lighter black snake wrapped around it with details craved in beautifully. Vasilis was please with it and gave a tip to the old man (3 Galleons it was).

-/-/-

Vasilis finally finished his hopping and walked out of Leaky Cauldron, looking around and hid in some shadows, he put on his snake ring and his body returned to the old Harry body.

He sighed and walked to Uncle Vernon's car, he dreaded them...32 minutes later they came with red faces as soon they see him...

They were furious and Vernon spat in Vasilis's face before stoving him in the car;

"I'll talk to you after we get back, Freak!"

The car journey back was silent, well Vernon was muttering under his breath like a mad man.

When the car finally arrived at the Dursleys house, Vernon grabbed Vasilis's hair and dragged him into the house.

Vasilis wimpered and stood up furiously after Uncle Vernon locked the front door then turning towards him, red in his meaty face.

"Uncle Vernon, I will not allow you to abuse me any more! I've found out the truth and I'm a wizard!" Vasilis yelled at him and dodged his furious punch aimed at him.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT WORD IN MY HOUSE YOU FREAK!" Vernon shouted and tried to strangle Vasilis but no success as he was small and quick.

"What do you think you know about me!" Vasilis said coldly, Vernon froze while breathing heavily "Alright Boy, Sit in the damn living room and we'll tell you, Freak! DURLEY YOU STAY IN YOUR ROOM!" Vernon yelled at his son who was trying to sneak in to listen.

Vernon crossly sat on his favourite chair in the living room and started to rant while Petunia nervously lurked around at the door frame...

"This guy, Albus Dumbledore, he told Petunia that you had to stay here because of blood wards that your mother did or something, that old man left filth like you on out doorstep and he paid us to abuse you" Vernon moved uncomfortably in his seat at the silent in the air, Petunia was shaking and Vasilis glared at both of them angrily

"What reasons did he had to pay you guys to ABUSE ME!" Vasilis shook furiously.

Uncle Vernon looked like he was about to break down "H-He said t-that if w-we don't squash your m-m-magic out then you'll t-turn evil like his so called d-dark Lord..."

Vasilis nodded angrily "Fine. You guys leave me alone, I'll be in the cupboard" he stood up and walked out of the living room and went into the cupboard, he wandlessly locked the door and whispered/hissed his passwords to his trunk.

He climbed down the smooth glass stairs in it when it unlocked, he walked into his black living room with grey sofa that has black,Grey and white cushions lining up in order and a dark grey furry rug was on the floor.

Vasilis growled angrily and sat on his sofa, wandlessly lit up the fireplace in front of him.

Vasilis rubbed his forehead and goaned, he went to bed after a few hours of reading and fell asleep peacefully.

Well that's it for the chapter! See ya on next chapter ^^

~Sleepy

NOTE: I have rewritten it slightly due to some mistakes and made it clearer to understand, thank you for your reviews!


	2. Author Sleepy note

Heyyyyy guys it's Sleepy here *yawns*

I am wondering whether you guys want me to continue more on this fan fiction, I have planned 5 more new chapters but not sure when I get free time. I will upload on Sunday...

Please post your thoughts and I don't accept hate *tiredly pouts*

Goodbye and see ya on this week Sunday ^^ (( 28th Jan 2018 is this week Sunday ^_^))

~SleepyMortuusAsh ~


	3. Chapter 2

Heyyyy guys! Here's the second chapter *yawns* you can get on with it

~Sleepy ^-^

 **Warnings: Violent, blood, vampire stuff you know...**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter DOES NOT belong to me but the new character/personality is created by me (by Vasilis I mean ^^)**

Chapter 2

((Morning!)) [9:42am]

Vasilis yawned and stretched himself, he climbed out of his black king-sized bed and smiled at his new pet snake, Shadow who is sleeping at the foot of the bed.

Vasilis patted the black and grey snake and went into the white styled bathroom to change, with a white crispy shirt, comfortable black jeans and a smooth black robe. Vasilis admired the silver patterns sewed on his black robe and went into his kitchen.

It was white and dark-blue themed and a glass table stood proudly in the middle with 3 lit vanilla candles lining up on the grey tablecloth.

Vasilis smiled at the beautiful kitchen, black surface and darker shade cupboards lined up the wall. Lit up by soft lights and a silver sink with details on the tap, Vasilis loved the glimmer in the black surface that sparked like stars.

Vasilis made himself a light breakfast and ate at the glass table, he was lost in thought about the visit at Gringotts... he almost suddenly jumped out of his chair when he relieased that he had godparents on his heritage parchment that he kept.

He pulled it out and read the godparent part... _Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa 'Black' Malfoy with sister of Bellatrix Black!_

Vasilis grew excited and rushed out of the kitchen to get some parchment and ink to write:

 _"Dear Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy,_

 _It is I, Vasilis Azkaban (with many other surnames)... I have went to Gringotts and discovered you both as my godparents along with Bellatrix Black, I would like to meet you both soon. I am going to Diagon Alley next week so maybe Wednesday? Please at 2pm as I need to collect something at Gringotts... Thank you_

 _-Vasilis_

 _PS: I would be in my old appearance of 'Harry Potter' which is my adopted name and appearance..."_

Vasilis was pleased and awoke Shadow, the snake merely hissed in annoyance and took the letter to slither out of the trunk apartment.

Vasilis chuckled and started to read his new books, learning more and more about magic and the Wizarding world...

((Many hours later))

Shadow returned to the apartment but also with a box along a letter. Vasilis gave him some meat and he slithered off happily to eat the meat, Vasilis smiled as he read the letter from Lucius and Narcissa:

 _"Dear Vasilis,_

 _We are pleased to let you know that we would be able to come on Wednesday, we are bringing our son, Draco. We will see you outside Gringotts at 2 but we might be a bit late so we apologise._

 _We were worried that you were completely gone of memories and got brainwashed by idiotic Dumbledore, we are very glad and we would take you to our home so please get everything you have packed... see you soon Vasilis..._

 _-Lucius and Narcissa "_

Vasilis smiled happily and tucked the letter away, he opened the box and came across a Gringotts letter:

 _To my Lord, Vasilis,_

 _Here is 120 blood pops as promised and good luck..._

 _-Head of Goblins, Gringotts_

Vasilis sighed in relief and looked at the blood pops, they were red and clear like... they can easily pass for a strawberry lollipop, Vasilis licked one and briefly tucked it away... it was metallic like taste and wasn't pleasant...

He put it in the living room and started to make his dinner of perfect mash, pork sausages and buttery peas.

He ate it calmly and thought of a plan about his inheritance... he would need to create another room...

He had forgotten about his new library room in the trunk apartment so he cleaned up and went to explore it.

He gasped at the beautiful sight of high selves of books with a pleasant feel to them, a fireplace in the stone wall and soft mini sofas spread all over the library so he would pick a book and sat in any random mini sofa nearby and just read.

Vasilis couldn't hide his excitement for the books, this library is bigger than any other libraries he had seen before, he already started to read... (bookworm jerk...)

It was 11:29pm when he started to yawn in tired way, he put away a dozen of books he readied and changed into soft pyjamas, he climbed into bed and fell asleep with Shadow around his neck comfortably...

((Morning! 2nd Day of inheritance coming...)) [10:12am]

Vasilis sleepily awoke and yawned as he slipped out of his black bed, Shadow still slept as Vasilis changed into casual clothes of: dark blue jeans and black T-Shirt.

He made himself bacon, scrambled eggs and buttered toast and sat down to eat... 'My last enjoyable breakfast with taste...' he thought sadly as he ate.

He cleaned up after finishing and got set on practicing magic, the apartment trunk is undetectable aswell with any underage/magic in it...

Vasilis smirked and practiced many spells, starting with the first level and moving up...

[2:39]

Vasilis had already finished learning all magic spells and charms successfully, he knew that was impossible speed for many others but shook it off.

He ate a ham salad sandwich while reading on how to create a room...

He worked on it for 2 hours and successfully made a pale grey room next to the living room and kitchen, it had a dark sofa with white and pale grey cushions on it and a stone fireplace in front.

Bookshelves piled on one wall and the room lit by a small diamond chandelier. Vasilis felt proud of this achievement and moved the box of blood pops in and left them by the sofa, he tiredly sat on the sofa and fell asleep in the warm atmosphere...

Vasilis awoke immediately and checked the time... [11:42pm]... he cursed as he was asleep for that long and rushed out to find Shadow.

Vasilis found Shadow on the living room sofa and hissed to him in parseltongue...

 ** _"Ssshadow, my heritage time isss coming clossser so please ssstay away from the new room I would be in, thank you..."_**

 ** _"Yess Massster... good luck..."_**

Vasilis nodded and went back to the room, locked it and worrily sat on the sofa... time is drawing closer...

His watch stuck midnight and Vasilis almost screamed... horrifying burning pain filled his body, especially his throat... cold ice filled his skin before it became comfortable and Vasilis gasped at the pain in his throat, he felt fangs growing in his mouth and flinched at the sharpness.

Then suddenly a stabbing pains appeared all over his body and he fell to the floor, writhing in pain...

The pain finally left his body, leaving him to feel his new powers... he could actually see everything in great detail even the dust... his hearing improved a great deal and he can actually hear the noisy Dursleys upstairs snoring away...

His sense of smelling has improved aswell and the grey room had the smell of lilies and melted chocolate...

Vasilis got up shakily and flinched at how sensitive his skin is... he hated the feel of the harsh carpet now, he hadn't noticed how harsh the carpet felt before as human but it was like powdered chalk rubbed onto him...

Vasilis was suddenly reminded of the burning in his throat and quickly went for the blood pops, he uncertainty popped one into his mouth and almost moaned loudly at the delicious sweetness.

It was melting in his mouth beautifully and he adored the sweet taste it gave... it certainly don't taste like that before...

His fangs went back to their normal sized teeth and the burning was gone, he began to control his powers...

An hour later, he suddenly felt tired and laid down on the sofa. He closed his eyes and slipped into a dreamless sleep...

((Morning!)) [10:42am]

Vasilis woke up and stretched himself as he stood up, he yawned and sucked on a blood pop while savouring its taste.

He remembered the book that his parents made for him about his powers and heritage, he quickly summoned it not daring to leave the room in case.

It flew to his hand and he quickly started to read on what he needs to control... his bloodlust, coldness powers, emotions and strength and others... he got to control ALL of this?! Vasilis sighed and followed his parents instructions on controlling...

He successfully finished in 3 hours and happily left the room to find his pet... he eventually found Shadow curled up on the black bed, the snake perked up quickly and curiously looked at his master, Vasilis nodded happily.

The snake quickly slithered up his arm and hissed happily, Vasilis smiled fondly at him... soon he would leave Dursleys and stay with his godparents!

He started to research on the Malfoys and pure blood traditions and many others...

((Wednesday!)) [1:21pm]

Vasilis made sure his black outfit looked smart and then put on a hooded robe to match. He left the apartment and locked his trunk, strunk it wandlessly and pocketed it.

(Wandless magic can't be detected by the Minister of Magic but creature magic is detected like Dobby's from Chamber of Secrets).

Vasilis left the small cupboard and walked into the kitchen where the Dursleys sat, eating her alarmingly large breakfast apart from Petunia who ate a small amount.

Dudley suddenly ran out of the kitchen when he saw Vasilis enter, Uncle Vernon looked uncomfortable and refused to look in Vasilis's cold eyes.

"My dear Uncle or not, I'm leaving to stay at my godparents so I bet you won't see me again unless I come back to torture you trashy people...thank you for your 'love and care' and goodbye!" Vasilis said coldly, almost sickly saying the last sentence with a sweet biting tone that made Vernon and Petunia flinch.

Vasilis smirked at this and left the kitchen, his hair flowed in the air behind him as he swept into the hallway in a gland way.

Vasilis wrapped Shadow frimly around his neck and hid his face behind his long hood, he slipped the snake glamour ring and felt the familiar whoosh over his skin as he changed into the appearance of Harry Potter.

He quickly apparated to Leaky Caudron and made sure his face was still covered as he walked calmly to the back... he could now apparate now and teleport which came from his Dementor side...

He wandlessy touched the brick wall and it already opened before he could tap the password like pattern, he was surprised at this but then walked into Diagon Alley quietly and made his way to Gringotts.

He smiled at the high white familiar building and slipped inside, the Head of Goblin was waiting for him and nodded to Vasilis to follow him.

Vasilis walked along with the old goblin and walked into the goblin's office in the comfortable silence...

"My lord, how have you been doing? I hope well" the goblin spoke as he sat down in front of Vasilis. Vasilis smiled and nodded "Quite well sir, I am now staying with my godparents and may I collect my portkey?"

The goblin nodded and summoned a small black box, "This contains it, my lord. I believe that on your 12th birthday, it would then activate and you will be able to use it. It would also protect you from all potions and poisons, it will warm up if you're holding something that has the potion/poison like a cup of drink..."

Vasilis nodded gratefully and opened it, a silver necklace lay on the cushion with a black stone hanging from it, Vasilis admired the craved details on the edges of the stone and putted it on.

A warm sensation rushed over him, welcoming him and protecting him aswell, it was alive...

Vasilis thanked the old goblin and tipped him 10 galleons, he gave a goblin greeting to him and left the beautiful bank. He waited outside, with his hood covering his face and waited for the Malfoys...

[2:11pm]

Vasilis suddenly catch a glimpse of three blond haired family and made his way over to them, he knew from the research on them that their blond hair are well known as Malfoys.

The 3 Malfoys eyed him, Vasilis almost forgot that his face was covered so he went up a bit closer and lifted his hood slightly so only they could see.

The older woman, whom Vasilis predicted is Narcissa, quickly gasped and hugged him "Oh its you! Come on we mustn't be seen, we are taking you home now".

Lucius nodded firmly, his pureblood cold mask in place as he led them to a empty area.

He held out a portkey which the Malfoys and Vasilis tounched, suddenly they appeared in front of a white grand manor.

Vasilis's hood fell back and his messy mop of black hair covered his eyes annoyingly, he sighed and pushed them out of his eyes.

Draco watched him with wide eyes and then yelled out when he saw the lightning scar "Mother that is Harry Potter, not Vasilis you told me about!"

Vasilis sniggered and Narcissa told Draco that she would explain inside and led them to the oak doors of the manor.

The manor was beautiful and huge, an house elf appeared and bowed as it opened the doors for them...

They were led through the white and green hallway with dark blue carpet, detailed proud paintings and glass patterned vases of red roses lined up the hallway...

They walked into the living room, it had a stone fireplace with one long black sofa with grey cushions on it... creamy patterned walls and high bookshelves covered the walls in a gland way.

Narcissa and Lucius sat on the comfy sofa and Narcissa softly said, "Vasilis... it is ok to remove the glamour now..."

Draco looked at them and back to Vasilis in uncertain confusion, Vasilis sighed... well adware of the eyes on him as he lift his hand and removed the snake glamour ring.

A familiar whoosh over his skin confirmed the change and Draco gasped in shock as Vasilis's messy black hair changed to a long white silky hair, his soft face stifled to his true sharp face with cheekbones and his eyes changed to his usual sharpness.

He grew taller, fitting his loose clothes and Vasilis pocketed the ring.

Narcissa soften and spoke, "You look more like your father... only if you had your mother's warm smile..." Vasilis decided to surprise her by putting on his rare warm smile that came from his mother, Narcissa gasped in shock and was close to tears at the beautiful sight.

"Are you ok Narcissa?" Vasilis said worrily and Narcissa just smiled, "I knew your parents... they are so dear and I loved your mother's smile... I'm glad you inherited it..." Vasilis suddenly felt warm at this and Lucius softened aswell.

"Draco, please will you show Vasilis's bedroom, I'll leave you two to talk until dinner is served in 3 hours so now shoot shoot!"

Draco quickly nodded and led Vasilis upstairs, "That was so cool when your hair turning sudden white and growing! But why is it white? No offence Vasilis" Draco excitedly said when they reached big black doors.

Vasilis smiled,"It came from my father's side of family... they have a genetic hair colour problem so I have it aswell, I have no problem with it and I like it a lot" Draco nodded and opened the doors for Vasilis, the bedroom was HUGE!

It had black walls with white patterned borders on top and bottom, silver swirling patterned painted on the edges.

The soft carpet was a dark grey with a shade lighter rug with a snake in the middle, lay in the middle of the bedroom.

A black king sized bed stood beautifully on the left side of the room with dark grey hangings that surrounded the bed, black cushions lay on the bed.

A black cloloured glass chandelier hung proudly and a stone fireplace roared with fire on the right hand side of the big bedroom.

Vasilsi breathed in the air, it smelt of rich chocolate and strawberries... his favourite smell! Draco stood by the doorway and Vasilis spoke happily "I love this room! Hey do you want to play Quidditch? I have a Nimbus Two Thousand!"

Draco perked up and nodded immediately, they rushed out to the fields behind the manor. Draco had the same broom and they played until dinner time.

Vasilis went to bed early after that, dinner was weird for him... it was actually the first time he had food since his change and it was absolutely tasteless... exactly what his parents told him in the black book...

Vasilis struggled it off and dozed off to sleep...

He couldn't wait for his 11th Birthday! He would get his Hogwart letter!

...

^^^^ 2 Years later... ^^^^

Vasilis woke up violently and fell out of bed, he growled at Draco who smirked and stuck his tongue at Vasilis while running out of the bedroom... damn that horrible singing of 'Happy Birthday'... and he dodged all of the thrown pillows aswell... Merlin! Please stop this brat...

Vasilis got up and rubbed his ears, 'damn super hearing... it hurts!' He thought angrily as he put on casual clothes with a black rich robe over them.

He walked into the living room to see a huge pile of presents waiting for him.

Narcissa quickly pulled him in and seated Vasilis in front of the presents... he started to unwrap them happily...

He received; a silver framed moving picture of him with the Malfoys waving and standing outside the manor, some blood pops, new high level spell books and potions, a new set of green and silver quidditch robes, a set of quidditch balls for playing, a wand hostler that can turn invisible and unfelt by others when wand is in... there was so much more!

Lucius got Vasilis a black and white owl with sharp blue eyes, Vasilis named him Raventhorn...

Narcissa came forward with a beautifully wrapped box with black ribbon on it, "Vasilis, this was given to us by your parents when you were born so we could give it to you on your 11th birthday... I believe that you can open it now..." she said happily as Vasilis held it carefully.

Vasilis carefully unwrapped it and almost cried... There was a black photo album and a silver ring with a crimson red gem in the middle, surrounded by snakes...

Vasilis put on the ring and sudden warmth was felt throughout his body as protections of the ring confirmed him as its owner and glowed slightly.

Vasilis smiled at it and opened his photo album, there was a moving picture of his baby self and his beautiful parents waving at him, a letter fell out of the book:

 _To my dear son, Vasilis_

 _I hope you will have a great birthday, 11 years old! It sure feel a long time when you were born..._

 _You're extremely special, Vasilis... the throne burden is on your shoulders when you will become 12... We apologise and love you very dear... the portkey to our home will activate on your 12th birthday and you can see it finally... The Vampire Castle..._

 _Make sure you pass your OWLs! Study hard! No breaking rules unless it's important..._

 _Vasilis, from now on... you WILL have urges to drink human blood directly with fangs... once a month it will happen unless a huge loss of blood... But you cannot turn anyone that easy, only by draining them and giving them nearly most of your blood will work... but unfortunately you won't save someone on verge of death..._

 _When your human blood urge happen, you will permanently drain the human, doesn't matter if Muggle or magic, your Father recommends that you eat the souls to save them that way... you have half dementor side, also a special void to keep all your eaten souls... it will stop the agony for the person Vasilis... you will know what to do..._

 _Me and your father love you a great deal and hope that you are staying with the Malfoys, my trusted second family, if anything happens to us... we are not immortal like you but we don't care... goodbye my son, love you xxxx_

 _-Mother and Father xxx_

Vasilis felt so happy and tucked the letter back in the box. 'Drink human blood directly with fangs...' He thought, well that's going to be interesting... Lucius and Narcissa said before that after his 11th birthday that he could hunt for the first time but on a condition that he would not be caught... V

asilis felt excited and wandlessly put away his presents.

Just before he left the living room, a light brown owl flew in with a letter with Hogwarts seal on it, Vasilis rushed over to the letter and yelled happily.

Lucius and Narcissa quickly read the letter with him:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _((Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore))_

 _Dear Mr. -Arkban-Black-Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no longer than 31st July._

 _Your Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _-Deputy Headmistress_

Vasilis was so excited to even keep still as he wrote his agreement to deliver back and burned off it off in several games of quidditch...

((2 days later))

Vasilis arrived at Diagon Alley with the Malfoys, he had to change his appearance to match the Malfoys trademark looks but kept his height for measured robes.

3 hours later, Vasilis and Draco got everything on their list and both headed for the wandshop. Vasilis already have his Black Rosewood snake wand which has the non-trace on (read the first chapter carefully if you don't remember!), he might aswell get a school one in case and it would be his second wand...

Vasilis and Draco walked in 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382BC.' And Mr Ollivander came out of between the back shelves, "Ha... Mr Malfoy and Mr Arkban, I thought I would be seeing you today... good good..."

He walked over to Draco with a tape measure with silver markings, "You first please, Mr Malfoy..."

Vasilis waited awhile until Draco finally found his wand which is the one that gave green and silver sparkles quickly. Draco paid for it and waited outside with his parents.

Mr Ollivander asked Vasilis," Which one is your wand arm?" With the tape in his hands. "Uh... Both." Vasilis said. Mr Ollivander nodded, lost in thought and then had Vasilis try out many wands until one gave a sudden warmth but didn't still felt right...

"Ah... this wand choose you but doesn't have the core you need... You may have more than one wandcore Mr Arkban, please follow me..."

He led Vasilis to a old workshop at the back of the shop, there were long old tables with strange objects lined up. Vasilis knew most but some were new to him.

"Now, if you please touch all of them and pick up the ones that gives a warmth rush, Mr Arkban..." Mr Ollivander nodded to him and Vasilis started to touch them all...

He felt warmth from: 'Old vampire Royal blood willingly given', 'Dementor blood', 'Basilisk vernom' and Vasilis was instructed to touch a Phoenix feather but it turned black...

"Interesting... the wand chooses you but the feather changes colour... it shall be done in an hour, Mr Arkban..." Vasilis nodded at the old man and left the shop to explain to the Malfoys.

((An hour later))

Vasilis sucked on a blood pop, which is disguised as a strawberry lollipop and smells like it aswell, on the way to Mr Ollivanders again. Mr Ollivander was waiting for him with a long black box, "Right Mr Arkban, shall we see if this is suitable to you?" He handed Vasilis the box which he opened it to see a dark brown wood with a snake craved at the bottom of the grip, a swirl wrapped around the wand from the bottom of it to the top, twisted like.

Vasilis picked it up and felt warmth rushed to him, it felt so right and Mr Ollivander nodded in approval. Vasilis thanked him and paid for his wand.

He left the shop, admiring his new wand... but how did Ollivander know that he likes snakes and something else... ((which will be revealed at Vasilis's sorting. *wink wink* ))

Vasilis looked forward to Hogwarts...

-END OF CHAPTER 2-

~Sleepy ^^

NOTE: I have rewritten it slightly and am answering so questions here:

-Is this/there going to be Yaoi?

Well I'm not sure... I'm planning to make a ship for Harry(Vasilis)/Draco if you don't mind but you guys can decide the others!

-Will there be Ginny/Harry shipping?

NO as Ginny is a b*tch here, I apologise but you can decide the other shippings... just leave my favourite grumpy Snape alone please!

End- I will answer more ^^


	4. Chapter 3 part one

Hey guys! Here is your next chapter! Whoop Whoop! ^^

 **Declaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling but the new Vasilis character/personality is created by me...**

 **Warnings: Vampire stuff like sucking blood ^^, Angry Ron and Hermione...**

Chapter 3 part one

((1st September, First day of Hogwarts)) Early morning, 6:30am

Vasilis yawned and slipped out of bed tiredly, he went on his first Muggle hunting trip and had blood directly from a human for the first time...

**Flashback begins here... be warned of Blood and Vampire Glory... **

(Around lunchtime, 1:23pm)

Vasilis felt the burning in his throat again and reached into his pockets for a blood pop... 'Strange... it's unusually strong ouch' Vasilis thought and then popped the blood pop in his mouth and almost vomited...

He choked painfully and coughed loudly as the burning rose even further. Narcissa flew from her soft green chair to reach Vasilis in alarm, Vasilis shook his head furiously at her and clutched his throat with his hands in agony.

She stopped immediately and realised the warning, she carefully walked over to Vasilis, calming his panicking.

Narcissa softly said, "I think it's time for you to have a proper meal, Vasilis..."

Vasilis looked up to her in confusion then finally realised it... The blood pops are no use until he has a real human blood meal which is once a month from now on...

It doesn't matter whether the human is magical or non-magical (muggle), he would drain him/her until he learns to completely control the strong bloodlust...

Vasilis's fangs grew when he thought of this, Narcissa slowly walked away respectly and said, "Vasilis go ahead and feed from a muggle... We'll wait for you..." and went out of the room.

Vasilis apparated randomly at a park in the Muggle World and sat heavily by a oak tree... the burning grew worst and Vasilis couldn't bear it anymore and wanted it to end quickly...

He felt his natural vampire side come through; his eye colour changed to blood crimson eyes that glowed dangerously in the afternoon sky, his nails grew with sharp edges and his white fangs gleamed... He sensed a nearby man and hunted after him...

A light brown haired man, around 17 or 18, walked fast but never noticed Vasilis...

The man was full of depression and was lost in his thoughts as he sat lonely on a wooden park bench... he jumped at a sudden noise and glanced around nervously, his dark brown eyes darted around his surroundings...

Vasilis slowly crept on his prey and wandlessly knocked the man out with a stunner spell, causing the muggle to stump backwards limply.

Vasilis hungrily pulled the muggle's neck closer to his mouth, his fangs grew sharper than usual and he opened his mouth...

He sank his fangs into the soft flesh of the muggle's neck, causing the man to moan at the pain.

Vasilis drank greedily from the neck, savouring the sweet lifeforce in his mouth...

The burning thirst slowly faded as he drank deeply, the man's heartbeat slowed down dangerously until it was on verge of death.

Vasilis pulled out his blood-covered fangs, his pale tongue licked over the wounds and left the neck. The crimson blood dripped down his chin and his dark red eyes softened as he looked at the panting muggle.

Vasilis felt guilty but shook it off as another thought came into his mind.

The brown eyes flickered open and gasped more breaths as he quickly approached death. Vasilis gently pulled the brown-haired man into his arms and quietly said, "I'm Sorry... I will take away the pain for you, I will see you in my void" He smiled and opened his mouth widely...

The muggle gasped and shivered as his soul left his body and Vasilis quickly swallowed the wispily white soul. It tasted of ginger cake with bitter raisins.

Vasilis smiled as he looked into his void to see the brown-haired muggle sat legged-crossed, waiting for Vasilis in the white endless void. The man gave a warm smile and thanked Vasilis for taking him away from the cruel world as his brother abused him and his parents were murdered.

Vasilis was suddenly reminded of his own past and felt sadness...

The man introduced himself as James Whiteson and shook Vasilis's hand, he waved him bye as Vasilis left the void. Vasilis gave him a place with his dreams and happiness for his new life...

Vasilis returned to the Malfoys Manor after respectly burying James's body, he apparated in the living room. Narcissa gasped at his appearance... his mouth was still covered in blood, same with some parts of his clothes along with mud all over his jeans.

He quickly started to wipe his mouth in shame and then immediately saw Lucius & Draco staring at him.

Vasilis jumped startlingly and quickly left the cosy living room, avoiding Narcissa's concerned touch.

Vasilis dashed into his bedroom's white bathroom and got changed into flesh clean robes with jeans and a black shirt.

He wiped off the dried blood and sat on his bed, lost in thought and didn't notice Draco opening the door and walking in quietly.

Draco sat next to Vasilis, making him snap out of it and jumped violently. Vasilis saw Draco and looked away in shame...

Draco sighed and pulled Vasilis's chin which then their eyes met, Vasilis's eye colour was a beautiful glowing emeralds which Draco adored dearly.

Draco finally said in the silent moment, "Vasilis, please don't look away in shame... I don't care about how you look or your messy feeding habits, I love you dearly! So please... just be yourself around me, I'll let you drink my blood if you need to after you gained the full control over the bloodlust! So poke me in the arms as a signal!" Draco finished with determination.

Vasilis looked at him, gasping in shock and then worriedly said, "Are you sure? I'm a bit worried..."

Draco nodded furiously, they both then smiled sheepily at each other and hugged.

When they broke apart, Draco muttered embarrassingly, "Don't you dare tell anybody about this and how soft I can be or I'll kill you! Or maybe curse you, considering that you're immortal so that's the only way I guess..." Draco gave a evil grin and Vasilis gulped nervously.

Draco got up cheerfully and walked towards the black doors, "Ok Vasilis! I'm going to pack my trunk for Hogwarts tomorrow! See you in a bit" before then leaving the room...

**Flashback ends, back to the story!**

Vasilis sighed, he would need to feed straight from humans once a month... how is he going to escape the wards around Hogwarts? There are plenty ancient powerful wards created by the recent headmasters...

Vasilis got changed into black causal clothes with a matching robe, he brushed his long silky white hair and then smirked at how Dumbledore will react at seeing him then BOOM his future weapon is gone...

Vasilis chuckled and pocketed his stunk trunk, blood pops (disguised as strawberry lollipops to fool those humans), his school wand and hid his Black Rosewood Wand up his holster that then turned invisible and his glamour snake ring incase...

-/-/-

((Arrived at 9 3/4 at King's Cross))

Vasilis and Draco waved goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa, they both ran into the wall recently to reveal the beautiful train named Hogwarts Express and now went on it after a few kids in front.

Vasilis heard a grunted voice behind him as he and Draco walked down the train's corridor to find a compartment, "ARGH! Where is he, Hermione? The Headmaster said that he will be here!"

Vasilis felt an eye roll coming o him and then turned around annoyed to face a tubby-faced boy with so many freckles and a mop of ginger red hair, obviously highlighting him as a Weasley.

Draco's face turned sour and sneered at the rude red-haired Weasley who tried to push in between him and Vasilis.

Vasilis smartly patted his hair over his forehead to cover the damn 'famous' scar and patiently coughed, "And who you may be looking for?" in a nice way that made Vasilis cringe at himself... really badly.

The red-haired boy glared at him rudely and puffed up his chest, "I'm looking for Harry Potter of course! I'm his best mate and we're going to be in Gryffindor! Who the hell are you?"

Vasilis wrinkled his nose in disgust and annoyingly said back, "Harry Potter? Of course you're looking for The-Boy-Who-Lived, he certainly don't need so-called friends who are interested in taking his money and fame like you! You'll see who I am at the Sorting, ginger brat with-dirt-on-his-nose!"

The young Weasley's face turned bright red, redder than his face in fact.

Draco sniggered and walked off with Vasilis to find a compartment.

"Oh Merlin's beard! That was hilarious! The Weasley's face!" Draco bursted into laughter as he shut the compartment door.

Vasilis smirked and pulled a book out to read... this year may be interesting afterall...

I'm sorry that I had to spilt the chapter in two parts, the next one is tomorrow! see ya ^^


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

Hey guys! I am SO sorry I am posting a day late! I hope this is alright for you guys so enjoy!

~Sleepy

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter obviously don't belong to me as JK Rowling owns it and its amazing, I have created 'Vasilis' character/personality completely, switching him with Harry with matching storyline/similar events and some may be opposite.**

 **Warnings: May be a bit of violent, Annoying Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, don't worry! The Weasley twins are on Vasilis's side as well as Ginny in a few chapters in the future. *winks***

Chapter 3 part 2

Draco chatted for most of the train journey, an old lady came by with a trolley full of all sorts of sweets you've imagined!

Vasilis got up and brought loads of Cauldron cakes and Chocolate Frogs. He set them on Draco's side and went back to pick up his book...

Draco happily bit off a wiggling chocolate frog's leg while searching for any cards he needed for his huge collection, Vasilis shook his head in dismay as he chuckled and carried on reading...

Then Vasilis heard a knock on the compartment door, he quickly disguised his dark book into a first year book as a he got up to open the door to reveal a brown-blushy haired girl.

"Have you seen a frog around here? Neville lost his frog." She asked politely and both boys shook their heads.

Draco scowled as the brown haired girl said that her name is 'Hermione Granger', "What a mudblood doing here? Looking for Harry Potter, the Golden Boy as well?" Draco sneered at the girl.

Hermione blushed and was about to leave when Vasilis took out his brown school wand and promptly said, "Accio Neville's frog!" which then a dark green and brown frog zoomed into the compartment alarmingly pass Hermione's head.

It landed on Vasilis's hand neatly and he handed it to Hermione who gasped soundlessly at Vasilis.

"H-How are you able to do that so well? We're not supposed to do magic outside school/wizarding world! I've read all about it and we're not even at school yet!" Hermione said with an annoying high-pitched voice that rang echoingly in Vasilis's ears.

Vasilis irritatingly listened to her and glared at her, making her cower away awkwardly.

"Listen there, Hermione Granger! I can do it well and it's simple enough if you practiced enough with doing the actual thing, duhhh. So get out to search for your precious Golden Boy!" Vasilis said with clear annoyance in his voice, harshly wandlessly pushed her out, slammed the compartment's door.

Draco watched him in amazement and then sniggered at 'Granger's reaction'.

Vasilis sighed and went back to his book in peace.

A little while later, they both got changed into their uniforms as the train got closer to Hogsmeade and finally stopped at the station.

Vasilis picked up everything they brought with them and followed Draco out of the train when then they heard a blooming low voice that rang out throughout the station.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Vasilis curiously followed the loud voice to suddenly see a huge man with a brown bushy beard and black kind beetle eyes that scanned over the students' excited chattering heads.

"C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!"

They all then slipped and stumbled down the deep, narrow path as they followed the half-giant. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec."

Vasilis wrinkled his nose in disgust at the half-giant's lack of speaking English properly but then saw Hogwarts immediately and gasped at the beautiful castle as they came to the dark lake.

Everyone gasped, "Ooooohh!", when the narrow path had opened suddenly to the sight of the giant black lake with boats floating peacefully on it.

Perched on top of a mountain on the other side was a tall lit castle with high towers, its windows sparkling in the starred sky

'Seriously? We're going in boats? Disgraceful...' Vasilis thought as they walked closer to the light brown boats.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The half-giant called as he pointed to the neat row of wooden boats on the sandy shore.

Neville gripped his frog in his right pocket as the first years got into groups and got in boats.

Vasilis and Draco got in a boat along with Blaise and Terry (Boot) who introduced themselves earlier.

"Everyone in?" shouted the half-giant who had a boat to himself,"Right then, FORWARD!"

Then the boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake like it was smooth glass with no bumps.

Vasilis quickly bent down under the low cliff after hearing "Heads down!" from the half-giant. They finally reached a kind of underground harbour where they then clambered out onto the rocky ground full of pebbles and rocks.

They all walked up a passageway stairs in silence with feelings of excitement and nervousness, they then crowded around the huge oak door and the half-giant knocked loudly on the door...

A stern-looking witch with a tight bun in her hair swung the door open and the half-giant cheerfully said, "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

She nodded "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.", she opened the door wider revealing the Entrance Hall.

It was huge with a high impressive ceiling with stone walls lining up with flaming lit torches, a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They all followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor, there were hundreds of loud chatty voices from the right side...

Vasilis groaned realising something, this is going to be so loud for his ears to handle... what a great year it's going to be...

Professor McGonagall showed them into a small empty chamber near the hall. They all crowded in, standing rather close together and most anxiously peered around nervously.

-/-/-

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said,

"The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitories and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called 'Gryffindor', 'Hufflepuff', 'Ravenclaw' and 'Slytherin'. Each house has its own noble history and each produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She said while taking note of Ron Weasley's dirty nose and Neville's messy robes.

Professor McGonagall's beadily eyes scanned the students and frowned when she saw Vasilis with uncertainly look in her eyes.

She finally said,"I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." Then she left the chamber.

Vasilis glanced at Draco, both smirking at the same time, they both observed Professor McGonagall and quickly noticed that she was looking for someone... who has the name of Harry Potter of course, Vasilis grinned at the idea of a little show or will it be annoyed unexpectedly? Time will only tell...

Vasilis sneered at the red haired-boy who grumblingly muttered something, Hermione on the other hand was boasting loudly of the spells she somehow knew and thought out loudly on which ones she might need to do...

'Urgh too noisy' Vasilis thought irritated.

Suddenly some people screamed and Vasilis's senses picked up immediately and he grinned, ' Of Course! I almost forgot...' he thought happily before turning around to greet one of the floating ghosts that entered the room and glided across the chamber.

"Well hello there, Friar. I read quite a lot about you, sir." Vasilis said repectly to the fat pale ghost in front of him, the ghost wore a ruff and tights and was watching the students before jumping in shock.

He then beamed brightly; "Well there! Someone finally knows me! Hope to see you in my old house... it's Hufflepuff."

He disappeared into of the halls with Vasilis staring after the ghost in disgust... Hufflepuff? No way!

Draco heard all of what the ghost said to Vasilis and sniggered quietly at the suggested house, Vasilis glared at him and turned his attention to the opening door.

Professor McGonagall came in and quickly started to fuss about the chamber then lining the students up, "Now, follow me students. Form a line please."

They all followed her into the Great Hall, the high double doors opened by Professor McGonagall revealing the magnificent lite Hall.

Thousands of floating lit candles that hovered over the busy long wooden tables. There were four main tables, obviously pointing out the four houses of Hogwarts and another long table stood at the end of the Hall with the rest of the adults sitting there peacefully.

An old man with a long tied white man caught Vasilis's attention, he wore ugly colourful robes that magically flashed with detailed patterns, Vasilis knew him as the Headmaster of Hogwarts and was therefore Albus Dumbledore.

Vasilis's eyes darkened as they all walked up to the front, a stool with a old hat sat upon it.

The hat was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. Vasilis sniggered at the thought of putting it in the Dursleys' house, Aunt Petunia would scream like a high-pitched whale...

The old hat then twitched and opened its 'mouth'(?) and started to sing;

 _'Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall._

 _For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _-/-/-_

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart._

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

 _Set the Gryffindor apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you're a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _-/-/-_

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands [though I have none]_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_

The Hall clapped loudly when the Hat fell silent, Professor McGonagall pulled out a stroll and started calling students forwards to be sorted.

Vasilis sighed and waited... this might be a great year...

I hope you liked this chapter and see ya in Chapter 4! Sorry for the cliffhanger!

~Sleepy ^^


End file.
